Nightmare
Nightmare is one of the original survival maps for Zombie Panic: Source that was included in the mod upon release. About Nightmare (titled zps_nightmare in the game files) is a medium-large sized map set in New York City during a thunderstorm. There are five main locations on the map: the hotel, the street, the subway, the rooftops, and the back alley. Unlike most urban maps, a moderate amount of the weapons and items spawn outside of the buildings in this map. It has a fair amount of indoor and outdoor action with many alternate paths the player can take to get to key locations, leaving no place on this map easy to camp. Objectives Survivors * Survive Zombies * Kill the survivors Strategy Survivors * Avoid cluttered areas initially until you find decent weapons suitable for combatting zombies indoors. * Be cautious when turning corners indoors, as zombies usually hide out of sight for easy kills on humans. * Note where the exits are so you can quickly get to one if you find yourself overrun. * If you are panicking or retreating in the hotel, stick to the walls so you can cut corners quickly when on the run, breaking the zombies' line of sight with you. Zombies *Ambush the survivors in tight spaces. *Get to weapon spawns before the survivors do and wait for them to walk by, then attack. *On this map especially, sneaking up behind a survivor is preferred, as there are many narrow hallways that prevent the zombie players from dodging attacks efficiently should they be spotted by survivors. Trivia * If one were to wait in the subway tunnel long enough, the sound of a Combine Siren from Half-Life 2 can be heard in the depths of the tunnel. * This is one of several maps to have a dead Eugene ragdoll placed in it. * Walking into the room with the holding cells for the first time will trigger on a non-lethal explosion for unknown reasons. * In the holding cell room, the cell on the right has an old radio on the floor. It infinitely loops an ambiant noise from the Citadel from same game of a Stalker yelling in pain and groaning rather ominously in reverse. * In the first room on the right after opening the double doors to the hotel, there is a switch on the wall. Pressing the switch will trigger the sound of Barney Calhoun, once again from HL2, laughing. This can only be done once per round. * This was the first map seen in the Zombie Panic: Source trailer. * This map was made by Knights, the same mapper who made Police Station, Haunted, and Deadend. Gallery 2012-11-13_00002.jpg|The subway 2012-11-13_00004.jpg|The street 2012-11-13_00007.jpg|The human spawn area 2012-11-13_00008.jpg|A room on the first floor of the hotel 2012-11-13_00009.jpg|The basement of the hotel 2012-11-13_00010.jpg|Some of the rooms are on fire, possibly hinting at previous battles against the zombie horde 2012-11-13_00011.jpg|One of the rooms of the hotel 2012-11-13_00013.jpg|Another room 2012-11-13_00014.jpg|Top view of the map 2012-11-13_00015.jpg|The radio in the cell 2012-11-13_00016.jpg|Map of New York City 2012-11-13_00017.jpg|Behind the hotel 2012-11-13_00018.jpg|The dead Eugene ragdoll spotted in the subway Category:Maps